Y al volver
by SaraMonchele
Summary: Finn lleva cuatro años alistado en el ejército, y en este tiempo no ha visto a penas a su familia y amigos. Finalmente, un verano le dejan volver a casa. ¿Cómo serán ahora las vidas de sus amigos? Y sobre todo, la de Rachel, su amor de instituto y a la que sigue queriendo.
1. Chapter 1

El hecho de que llevaba 4 años sin ver a mi familia y amigos me quitaba el sueño muchas noches. Llevaba to ese tiempo en el ejército, sin apenas llamar a mi madre por teléfono una vez cada dos semanas. Pero a quien más echaba de menos era a Rachel. Desde que la dejé ir a Nueva York para que cumpliera su sueño, cada día era más triste que el anterior. Al llegar al cuartel, y tras varias semanas de práctica y entrenamiento, me dieron mi primer arma. La puse de nombre Rachel. Cuando iba con ella me sentía seguro, casi como en casa. Cada noche me quedaba mirando las fotos que tenía en el móvil de ella, y de Kurt, mi hermanastro, Puck, mi mejor amigo, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Blaine… de todos mis compañeros de instituto. Por eso, el verano en que me dijeron que podría volver a casa por vacaciones de verano, sentí que volvía al instituto, con mi familia y amigos. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, mi madre y Burt, su marido y padre de Kurt, me recibieron con un cálido abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

-Al fin ha vuelto mi niño- dijo mi madre.

-Te veo en forma, Finn -. Comentarios Burt.

-Sí, bueno, allí hago mucho ejercicio.- la verdad es que cuando llegué allí, lo pasé mal. Me costaba seguir el ritmo que llevaba mi pelotón y me tuve que poner las pilas para igualar al resto. Cuatro años después, era de los mejores del grupo y me llevaba muy bien con mis superiores. Además, había llegado a estar en el punto de mira para ser ascendido a teniente.

Fuimos directamente a casa, para que yo pudiera descansar. Mi madre me dijo que Kurt vendría en un par de días desde Nueva York, pero no me atreví a preguntar por Rachel. Sabía que Kurt acababa este año sus estudios en NYADA, y que cuando volviese ya sería un hombre adulto, con unos estudios completos y ganas de seguir con su vida. Pero que volviera a Lima para verme me demostraba que seguía siendo ese chiquillo del instituto al que tiraban al contenedor y que pensaba que la familia iba por encima de todo. El primer día en casa se basó, por mi parte, en dormir, comer y hacer un poco de ejercicio. Yo ya contaba con que mi madre me haría mucha comida y no quería perder la forma en un verano, así que salí a correr por la mañana, con algunas flexiones entre la ida y la vuelta. Al volver, pasé por delante de la casa de Rachel. Me paré justo en frente, mirando a la ventana de su habitación, donde ella se asomaba siempre para hablar conmigo cuando ya era tarde para estar con ella en su casa- o al menos eso decían sus padres-, así que me quedaba casi otra hora con ella. Cuando llevaba como diez minutos ahí parado como un idiota, uno de los padres de Rachel, Leroy, salió por la puerta con una bolsa de basura en la mano. Al verme allí, se quedó extrañado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-me dijo acercándose a mi. Yo me quité la capucha de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y sonreí.

-Señor Berry, quizá no se acuerde de mi, soy..

-¿Finn?- me cortó en ese momento. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ofrecí mi mano, la cual él agitó energéticamente y terminó en un abrazo.-Te veo muy cambiado, muchacho. ¿Dónde has estado?

-En Georgia, alistado en el ejército.- dije poniendo una media sonrisa.

-Rachel está dentro, espera que le aviso.- dijo girándose de nuevo hacia la casa.

-No, no.- respondí al notar mariposas en mi estomago. Era consciente de que no estaba preparardo para verla de nuevo, no después de no casarme con ella para que se fuera a Nueva York.- No la molestes, no creo que quiera verme además.

-¿Estás seguro, Finn? Porque nos ha preguntado por ti en cuanto ha llegado a Lima, pero no sabíamos mucho más que ella.

-¿Está bien?- pregunté preocupado por cómo estaría ella al no saber de mi.

-¿En que sentido?-me encogí de hombros, aunque lo que me importaba era saber si seguía sintiendo algo por mi.- Consiguió ser Fanny.

-Lo sé.- una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro porque había cumplido su sueño.

-Y ahora imparte clases de canto en NYADA además de participar en musicales de vez en cuando.

-Es una estrella.- respondí orgulloso.

-¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?

-Tranquilo, tengo que volver a casa ya. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Leroy.- me despedí de él con una sonrisa y volví haciendo footing a casa. Al llegar, mi madre me preguntó que porqué estaba feliz. Bueno, no se lo dije, pero que Rachel preguntase por mí nada más llegar me hacía feliz.


	2. Capítulo 2- Kurt

Kurt parecía cansado. Llevaba el pelo despeinado y la ropa arrugada, algo que no era normal para él. Me acerqué con los brazos abiertos y le dí un abrazo de oso que tanto le gustaban.

-Hola, hermano.- dije sonriendo.

-Dios, Finn, ¡Estás cuadrado!- respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Y tú agotado.-le dije yo cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndonos al coche.

-Ya, bueno…He estado algunos días sin dormir por los exámenes.

-¿Y que tal te fueron?

-Muy bien, al fin he acabado.-Subimos al coche y volvimos a casa.

Kurt estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre sobre estos cuatro años en el ejército, a lo que yo respondía sin problema. Yo también le pregunté algunas cosas, porque en cuatro a penas habíamos hablado. Me contó que vivía con Rachel y Santana en un apartamento, pero cuando Brittany volvío con esta última se mudaron. Kurt seguía estando con Blaine, y se casarían en poco tiempo.

-La boda será en octubre.-me dijo.- Y quiero que vayas, Finn.- yo le dije que lo intentaría , pediría un permiso o algo. Me contó que Rachel estuvo estelar en su estreno de Funny Girl, y que tendría que haber estado. Tras un rato charlando, me aventuré a preguntar lo que más miedo me daba.

-Y… ¿Rachel está con alguien?- pregunté algo tímido.

-Estuvo con un tío que se llamaba Brody, pero la hizo daño.- un rabia interna hizo que me entraran ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese cretino a pesar de no conocerle.- Y luego ya se centró en su trabajo y estudios, así que no está con nadie. Aunque hay un chico que anda detrás de ella, uno que trabajó con ella en el musical. Así que ya sabes, espabila.- su respuesta hizo que me alarmara, aunque Kurt siempre sabía qué sentía en cada momento.- Porque estoy convencido de que a ella le gusta, y bastante.

-¿Eso es que me ha olvidado?- pregunté desilusionado.

-¿Olvidarte? Eso nunca, Finn. Siempre has estado y estarás en su corazón.- Mi hermano en ese momento parecía mi conciencia.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Blaine?- le dije después, pues me apetecía verle, al fin y al cabo, era mi cuñado.

-Vino con Rachel hace unos días. Esta noche vamos a vernos, pero todos.

-¿Todos?

-Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Britt, Santana, Artie, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Blaine… y tú.-completó al final sonriendo.-No saben que has vuelto. Sería una bonita sorpresa.

-No sé, Kurt… Quizá estén enfadados conmigo…-quería verles, pero después de cuatro años… seguían siendo ellos, sí, pero habíamos madurado y cambiado.

-Vamos, Finn. Siguen siendo tus amigos del instituto.-hizo una pausa.-¿No será por Rachel?

-¿Que? ¡No! Rachel es a quien más ganas tengo de ver.- dije sin pensar. Kurt arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Entonces vienes?-puso cara de cachorrito para convencerme. Me reí.

-Vale, pesado.

-¡Bien!- gritó victorioso para celebrar que me había convencido.- Pero no puedes ir con ropa cutre… -Yo le miré extrañado.- Yo te elijo la ropa, tranquilo.


	3. Capítulo 3- Unidos

Kurt eligió mi ropa para la cena, pero tampoco le hice mucho caso. Me sacó una ropa muy refinada para una cena sin más, y cuando me puse la camisa, los botones a penas me llegaban porque era ropa de antes de irme al ejército. Al final acabé poniéndome una camiseta blanca lisa con la americana encima. Bajé al piso de abajo, y encontré a Kurt, arreglado como siempre; a Blaine a su lado, con su pajarita que nunca faltaba; y para mi sorpresa, detrás de ellos, Rachel. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba, quise subir a mi habitación, pero ellos ya me habían visto. Suspiré, respiré hondo y entré en el salón.

-¡Finn!-exclamó Kurt.- ¡No te he puesto esa camiseta! ¿Y la camisa?

-No me vale, me queda pequeña.- dije arrepintiéndome de no habérmela puesto a pesar de que fuera pequeña. Miré a Rachel de reojo y ví que sonreía. Abracé a Blaine con fuerza, comprobando que seguía en forma y que la vida de Nueva York no había hecho de él un vago, y luego miré a Rachel directamente. Me fijé en que llevaba el pelo más claro y ondulado desde la última vez. Llevaba blusa azul con una falda negra de tubo y tacones. Su modo de vestir y su pelo era lo único que había cambiado, porque me dedicó una amable sonrisa que era igual que las que me hacía cuando íbamos por los pasillos del instituto. Yo también le sonreí, y le abracé. Puede que el abrazo fuese demasiado largo, porque mi hermano tuvo que toser descaradamente para separarnos.

-Te veo más fuerte.- me dijo ella mientras salíamos de la casa.

-Yo te veo más guapa.- respondí mirándola con una sonrisa estúpida y pude ver que Rachel se sonrojaba. Kurt y Blaine subieron al coche de este último, mientras que nosotros subimos al mío. Íbamos a Breadstix, así que el camino no era muy largo. en cuanto arranqué, la radio se encendió, y sonaba "_The only exception"_. Sonreí porque me acordé de aquel día en el Glee Club en que cantó esta canción especialmente para mí.

-¿Qué tal en Georgia?- me preguntó sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Bien, me va… bien.-respondí sin quitar la mirada de la carretera. Sabía que ella me miraba, lo que me ponía más nervioso.- ¿Y tú en Nueva York?

-Es… perfecto.- su respuesta me dolió. Esperaba algo como: "me faltas tú", o "sin ti no es lo mismo".-Tienes que venir a Nueva York, Finn. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hice bien dejándote ir hace cuatro años. Cumpliste tu sueño de Fanny.

-No, no hiciste bien.- Rachel apartó la mirada hacia la ventana.- tenías que haber venido conmigo, o haber esperado otro año más.

-No podía retenerte aquí más tiempo, Rach.- dije mirándola entonces.- No serviría de nada. Nueva York es tu lugar, no Lima.

-Mi lugar está contigo.- llegamos a Breadstix y noté mi corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo normal.-Estaba.- corrigió.

-Yo solo hubiera frenado tus sueños.- dije al aparcar. Recordé ese momento hacía cuatro años al llegar a la estación de tren, cuando nos íbamos a casar, decirla que la quería tanto que la dejaría ir a cumplir sus sueños. Recordé sus lágrimas, nuestro último beso, mi último te quiero, verla alejarse en el tren. Me giré para mirarla, y ella tenía la mirada fija en sus piernas.

-Llevé tu collar en el estreno.- me soltó con la voz trémula.- Lo llevé durante todo el musical. Y después, porque tenía esperanza de saber algo de ti.

-Rachel…

-No, Finn.- me miró.- cuatro años. Llevo cuatro años sin saber a penas de ti. Si no llega a ser por Kurt, hubiera sido como si no estuvieras.- vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Te eché de menos en el estreno, en cada celebración, en cada caída, siempre. Pero tú no estabas ahí para abrazarme, consolarme, besarme…

-Lo siento…- dije sintiéndome un idiota. Nunca quise que ella estuviese así.

-Da igual.- dijo saliendo del coche quitándose las lágrimas y entrando al restaurante. Suspiré con fuerza, di un golpe al volante y salí del coche. Al entrar detre del edificio, divisé al fondo a mis amigos sentados en una mesa hablando alegremente. La primera en verme fue Santana, que se levantó y vino corriendo a darme un abrazo.

-Hola Finnutrio.- así era como me llamaba ella en el instituto.- Te veo en forma.

-Hola, Santana.- respondí riendo. Cuando me dejó de abrazar, saludé con una mano al resto. Puck se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo emocionado, y después Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam y Artie me abrazaron alagando mi nuevo cuerpo. Nos sentamos a cenar. Yo al lado de Rachel porque había sido la última en venir, y en parte lo agradecí.

Entre el segundo plato y el postre, tras varios temas de conversación sobre nuestras vidas, estudios y romances, Rachel agarró mi mano por debajo de la mesa y se pegó a mi. Probablemnte parte de la culpa la tenía el vino que había bebido, pero también era su volvuntad propia. Poco después, Puck se levantó d su silla.

-Chicos, tengo una cosa que decir.- se giró hacia Quinn, con la que llevaba saliendo dos años ya, según habían contado, y se puso con una rodilla en el suelo y con una cajita en sus manos.- Lucy Quinn Fabray. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Siempre lo he hecho.- Quinn le miraba con las manos tapando su boca, pero se podía distinguir su sonrisa- Eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida, y no quiero perderte. A pesar de haber tenido a Beth cuando éramos unos críos, quiero que sepas que he madurado y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Quiero que tengamos una casa con jardín, y un perro, una valla blanca y muchos niños correteando alrededor.- Quinn soltó una pequeña risa, y también pude oír a Sam y Santana riendo.- Y sobre todo, quiero envejecer contigo, Quinn. Es lo que más deseo. Así que…- Puck abrió la caja, dejando ver un anillo brillante con una piedra azul en el medio. Rachel apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, lo que me hizo sonreir.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	4. Capítulo 4 - Fénix

-Ahora vuelvo.- dije levantándome de la mesa y saliendo fuera, respirando hondo. Al poco, Puck vino conmigo.

-Ey.- dijo al salir, sacándo una cajetilla de tabaco. Cogió un cigarro que llevó a su boca.- ¿Estás bien?

-No mejor que tú, futuro marido.- respondí sonriendo y mirando su mano.-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- al preguntar eso, s

acó la caja de nuevo y me ofreció uno.

-Toma.-me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza, ya que tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas.- vamos, Finn. No seas aguafiestas.- suspiré y cogí un cigarro. Puck me lanzó el mechero y lo encendí. Lo puse entre mis labios y pegué una pequeña calada.

-¿Contento?- pregunté seguidamente. Él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Y desde cuando tú fumas?- remarcó el "tú", extrañado por la naturalidad con la que fumaba.

-Ahora ya no fumo, pero el primer año del ejército… estaba solo, echaba de menos a mi familia y a Rachel, y bueno…. Fumar a escondidas era emocionante y temerario.

-¿No te valía con manejar un arma?- respondió riéndose. Yo sonreí y ambos nos metimos el cigarrillo en la boca de nuevo y aspiramos. Dejé que mi mirada se perdiera mirando al frente, a un punto fijo, dejando la mente en blanco.

-Eh, tío, se que estás mal por Rachel.- soltó mi mejor amigo para sacarme de mis no-pensamientos.

-¿Por Rachel?- suspiré con fuerza.- No me puedo creer lo alto que ha llegado estando yo tan lejos.

-¿Y eso? Tú querías que ella fuera la estrella que ahora es.

-Lo sé, pero siempre pensé que lo sería estando juntos, yo ayudándola con todo y… No es así.- di una gran calada, en ese momento lo necesitaba.- Puede vivir sin mí, pero yo sin ella… Lo dudo mucho.

-Vamos, Finn… Rachel y tú siempre volveis, lo sabes. Y dudo que cuatro años acaben vosotros. Sois como un fénix. Siempre que os separais, dejáis las cenizas de vuestro amor, y de ahí, tiempo después, nace un fénix, que en este caso es la necesidad que teneis de estar juntos. Os complementais.- le miré con los ojos como platos mientras él hacía como si hubiera dicho una cosa cualquiera, y él consumió un poco más su cigarro, ya casi acabándolo. Miré el mío, viendo que aún me quedaba algo menos de la mitad, y Puck apagó en el cenicero el suyo.- Voy a volver con mi prometida, a ver si se va a pensar que después de pedirla matrimonio me he acobardado o algo.- dio una palmada en mi hombro.- Ahora nos vemos.- asentí con la cabeza, y casi en cuanto Puck entró de nuevo, una figura mucho más pequeña salió.

-¿Por qué estás fumando?- reconocí esa vocecita dulce que me conmovía cada vez que cantaba, esa voz que me había aliviado tantas veces y que –aunque al principio me costara aceptarlo- me encantaba.

-Me lo ha dado Puck, tranquila.- dije sin girarme para mirarla, pero ella se puso justo delante de mí al dar una sola calada más, llegándome a penas al pecho, y me arrancó el cigarrillo de las manos, tirándolo al cenicero con enfado.

-No quiero que fumes.- dijo con un tono un poco por encima de lo normal.

-Rachel, relájate.- dije mirándola estando muy tranquilo.- Necesitaba fumar, nada más.

-¿Y eso por qué? No quiero que te mueras.

-Todos nos morimos al fin y al cabo.- respondí encogiéndome de ya no me quieres me voy a morir en breve, consumido por mis pensamientos.

-Pero si fumas te morirás antes, y eso sería pasar menos tiempo contigo.-Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras ella se sentaba en las escaleras y dejaba su mirada perdida, como yo hace poco.

-Qué más da…-resondí con desgana.-No te sientas ahí, anda. Que el suelo está muy sucio y te vas a estropear la ropa.

-Qué más da.- repitió mis palabras. Suspiré y le agarré para levantarla del suelo. Intentó resistirse, pero yo tenía más fuerza y conseguí ponerla de pie.- ¡Déjame!

-No, no quiero.- ella dobló sus rodillas otra vez pero no la dejé caer al suelo.

-¿Ahora no quieres dejarme pero hace cuatro años si?- su comentario me dolió.

-Creeme, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que eso.

-¿Te arrepientes?- se giró, quedando en frente de mí. Yo me limité a asentir.- Entonces, bésame.- mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a acelerarse.

-N-No puedo, Rach…- respondí cuando me salió la voz.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?- respondió separándose un poco de mí.

-No puedo.- respondí firme.- No puedo porque se que estás medio saliendo con un chico.- el rostro de ella cambió por completo de enfadada a seria, sintiéndose culpable.- ¿Cómo no voy a querer besarte? ¿Estás loca? En estos cuatro años he echado de menos tus labios cada día. Te he echado de menos como nunca, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder verte, abrazarte, besarte, tocarte… Simplemente lo necesitaba. Te necesito, porque no soy capaz de sobrevivir sin ti. No puedo. –sentí que me dolía el corazón, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Este era el momento.- pero tú ya te has olvidado de mí, ya no me necesitas para nada. Tuviste a Brody, al cual voy a partirle la cara cuando le vea, y ahora al compañero de trabajo ese.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Brody y lo de James?

-No importa como lo se. Lo que importa es que te quiero más que a nada en mi vida, que sólo tú me haces sentir especial, pero supongo que el sentimiento no es mutuo.-Me giré para entrar al restaurante de nuevo, pero una manita agarró mi mano derecha, haciéndome girar de nuevo, y sin poder a penas reaccionar, los labios de Rachel estaban sobre los míos. En ese momento recordé porqué me gustaban tanto sus besos. Era como estar en el cielo, flotando sobre una nube. Y más en ese momento. Tras un rato, se separó, y sin decir palabra, entró de nuevo al edificio. Aún algo confuso, decidí seguirla. Al sentarme de nuevo en mi sitio, fue Blaine quien interrumpió su charla para dirijirse a mi.

-Eh, Finn, tienes un poco de carmín en tus labios.- por dentro noté mariposas en mi estómago, y cogí rápidamente la servilleta para limpiarme. Pude ver a Santana, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes y alguno más riéndose por lo bajo, mientras que Kurt miraba con los ojos como platos a Rachel, quien simplemente tenía una media sonrisa en su cara.


	5. Capítulo 5- No hay palabras

Cada uno volvió a su casa al acabar la cena. Kurt llevó a Rachel a su casa –yo supuse que quería hablar de lo que había pasado conmigo- y yo volví con Blaine a casa.

-Me ha dicho Kurt que fuiste tú quien le pidió la mano.- le comenté de camino, en el coche. Él asintió.

-La mejor decisión que he podido tomar en mi vida. Me arrepiento mucho del daño que pude hacerle en otro momento de nuestra vida juntos, pero sé que ahora es nuestro momento y durará para siempre.- una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y sentí envidia de su felicidad, pero se me pasó en seguida ya que era la felicidad de mi hermano, y al fin y al cabo, de toda mi familia. Al llegar a casa me fui directamente a la cama, pensando en ella y en mi vuelta a su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí nada más levantarme que Rachel y yo teníamos que hablar tranquilamente, sin alcohol por medio, ni nadie más. Solo nosotros.

"_Ey Rach, me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar un café o algo, tú y yo solos, y así hablamos sobre –_quise poner nosotros, pero lo borré- _todo en general, ¿te parece?"_

Pulsé enviar y dejé mi teléfono sobre la cama. Miré a un lado de mi habitación, donde tenía mi X-BOX y al lado juegos de guerra. Me acerqué a revisarlos: "Halo IV", "Battlefield", "Call of Dutty" y otra docena de juegos ahí colocados.

-Y la de tiempo que he gastado jugando a esto.- suspiré con una sonrisa, y encendí la consola. Metí un disco al azar y me senté en la cama, como hacía en el instituto cuando no tenía que estudiar. Tras un rato jugando, me di cuenta de que esos juegos no eran nada comparados con la realidad. En el cuartel nos habían enseñado imágenes y vídeos de la guerra que eran muy impactantes, y tuve pesadillas por un tiempo, hasta que me "acostumbré" (si es que eso es posible). Cuando me llegó la respuesta de Rachel, llevaba jugando una hora y media y me habían matado tres veces. Cogí el teléfono y leí el mensaje.

"_Buenos días, Finn. Claro que me gustaría quedar, me tienes que contar lo que hice ayer que apenas me acuerdo de algo desde que Puck se declaró a Quinn. ¿A las cinco en el Lima Bean?"_

Sonreí al leerlo, pero me di cuenta de que ella no se acordaba de mi discurso anterior a nuestro último beso. Esa angustia que había liberado entonces reapareció en mi estómago como un puñetazo. Se supone que era como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Claro, allí nos vemos"_

-0-

-Eso sí que no me lo creo.- Rachel dio otro sorbo a su café, dejando encima de su labio superior una mancha.

-Tienes….- le indiqué con el dedo la zona manchada, y ella automáticamente pasó su lengua por encima. Eso me recordó al beso.- No te lo creas, pero no he salido con nadie últimamente. Ni tampoco hay pretendientes.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y bebiendo de mi taza. En realidad sí había una chica, se llamaba Isabella, y era del sur de Indiana. Nunca me interesé por ella, además era soldado de mi pelotón, pero ella parecía muy interesada en mí. Ella era más alta que Rachel, rubia y con los ojos marrones chocolate. Tenía unos dientes blancos que relucían, y varios chicos andaban detrás de ella.

-Y dime, Finn.- cada vez que decía mi nombre me encantaba. Cuando lo decía mientras hacíamos el amor me encantaba, pero desde la fallida boda Wemma no había pasado nada más que el beso. Pero qué beso, madre mía.- ¿Vas a volver a Lima?

-Que va, antes de que acabe el verano vuelvo a Georgia.-ella asintió apenada.- ¿Y tú?

-Oh, bueno… en Septiembre tengo que estar allí de nuevo, pero no sé si volveré antes, o quizá vaya de viaje a algún lado.

-La vida de Broadway es complicada.- dije sacando mi media sonrisa.

-Lo es.- me respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior y acabando su café.

Poco después de charlar sobre su vida en Nueva York, fuimos a su casa. Insistió en que tenía que ver su estreno de Funny Girl que tenía grabado, y yo accedí. Ya en su casa, nos sentamos juntos en el sofá pero dejando una distancia de "seguridad". La verdad es que me perdí una gran obra y el momento más importante de su vida, y estuvo estelar. De vez en cuando la miraba y veía como cantaba las canciones moviendo los labios y sus ojos brillaban de emoción al recordar todo. Al llegar los créditos leí el nombre de "James Reslly", y me entristecí un poco. No sabía quién era su personaje, a pesar de haber visto Funny Girl un millón de veces con Rachel. Como ya iba siendo tarde, decidí volver a casa.

-Bueno, me voy, que mi madre se preguntará dónde estoy, supongo.- esto último lo susurré con intención de que no me oyera, no quería que pareciera que mi madre seguía controlándome o algo así, pero no fue así. Ella mordió su labio inferior, y yo sólo quería besarla. Agarrar sus mejillas y besarla como nunca lo había hecho. Pero tenía miedo de que se apartara, de que me rechazara. Pero era superior a mí, no lo soportaba.

-Vale…-me respondió ella muy bajito. Se puso de puntillas y tiró un poco de mi camiseta para agacharme, y así lo hice. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, durante el cual aguanté la respiración. Cuando se separó de mí, nos miramos a los ojos. Entonces no pude evitar lanzarme a sus labios. Un beso corto, simple, nada especial. Ella no había soltado mi camiseta aún, y noté que tiraba de nuevo para acercarme a ella. Instantes después, estaba besándola tiernamente, muy despacio, disfrutando del momento, de sus labios, de la perfección en la que me encontraba. No era como la noche anterior, no. Rachel estaba lúcida, y era consciente de lo que pasaba. O tal vez se había dejado llevar por el momento. Entré de nuevo en la casa sin separarme de ella, agarrando su cintura y levantándola del suelo. Ella seguidamente puso sus piernas rodeando mi cuerpo, como ya habían hecho otras veces. Subí como pude las escaleras, hasta que llegamos a su habitación, donde dejé su pequeño cuerpo son suavidad sobre la cama. Me volví a pegar a ella, probando sus labios de nuevo, pidiéndole permiso para introducir mi lengua, obteniendo un resultado satisfactorio. Cuando la cosa empezaba a subir de tono, me separé y me puse de pie en el suelo de un salto.

-No puedo.- dije sin más, algo nervioso.

-Es porque sí hay otra chica, ¿verdad?- ella se había incorporado y me miraba algo decepcionada.

-No, Rach. Es porque en tu vida hay otro hombre. Mira, Kurt…

-Sé que sabes lo de James.- Me interrumpió. Me quedé sorprendido.- me acuerdo de nuestra conversación fuera de Breadstix, pero esperaba que me volvieras a decir cada palabra, porque lo necesito.

-No es cierto, tienes a James, da igual lo que yo dijera ayer.

-A mí sí que me importa, Finn.- dijo seria poniéndose de pie.- Finalmente pensé que había superado lo nuestro, y no me refiero a Brody, sino con James. Él es… es genial, ¿Sabes? Es atento, y me quiere, y yo…- noté mi corazón en un puño, sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Pero no acabó la frase.- Yo me di cuenta cuando te vi de nuevo, que no, no lo he superado. Que eres mi primer amor y no puedo olvidarte. Po dios, Finn, ¡te quiero!- dijo mientras pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Volví a sentirme culpable.- No, no te quiero, ¡te amo! ¡No hay palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti!- se tapó la cara con las manos y oí los sollozos que me indicaron que lloraba de verdad. Lloraba por un chico, lloraba por mí. Lo primero que hice (algo así como por instinto) fue abrazarle contra mí y dejarla llorar sobre mi pecho. No era la primera vez que estábamos así, pero sí la primera en la que no sabía qué decir. ¿Lo único que pasó por mi cabeza?

-Te quiero, Rachel Berry.


	6. Capítulo 6- La tía Lucy

Cuando ella dejó de llorar, llegaron sus padres –menos mal que no pasó nada…- y me fui tras saludarles. Rachel entonces ya había retomado la compostura y estaba brillante, como siempre. El poder de una actriz.

Pasaron los días, y no vi a Rachel hasta bastante después. A penas nos mandábamos mensajes y mucho menos llamarnos. Un día fui con Kurt y Blaine –que apenas se separaban- a comprar ropa nueva, ya que me quedaba la mayor parte pequeña. Ellos elegían, yo me lo probaba, y lo comprábamos. Fuimos a comer un bocadillo en el mismo centro comercial y allí charlamos un poco –o más bien hablaban, porque yo estaba en mi mundo-.

-Finn tiene que venir a la boda, no puedo casarme sin hermano.- comentó Kurt.

-Tienes que conseguir que te dejen, cuñado.- me hizo gracia oír a Blaine llamándome así, era extraño.

-Lo intentaré, chicos. Pero no os prometo nada.- al poco cambiaron de tema y pasaron a planes de futuro, más exactamente de la familia.

-Adoptaremos a una pareja de gemelos, y serán los niños más guapos del mundo. O podemos usar un vientre de alquiler.- dijo Kurt muy seguro al principio, pero dudando al final.

-¿Niños? ¿Y por qué no un niño y una niña? Así habría de todo.- replicaba Blaine algo triste.

-Bueno, cuando llegue el momento lo veremos, mi amor.- Kurt agarró la mano de su prometido y ambos se miraron con una tierna sonrisa.- Finn.

-Dime.

-¿Y tú no quieres críos? Cuando pasó lo de Beth parecías contento. Además, quiero sobrinos.

-Entonces era un crío, tío. Mira, como no sea por Cooper o Rachel, que es como tu hermana…- Blaine negó al oír el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- Kurt parecía triste.

-No es que no quiera, es que a mis 23 años no tengo ni pareja, hermano.

-Bueno, cuestión de tiempo.- dijo Blaine limpiando sus labios.

-Ya sabéis cual es mi problema…

-Que estás enamorado de Rachel.- completó Kurt en tono burlón.

-Kurt, tampoco seas malo con él.- me defendió Blaine. La verdad es que me costaba admitirlo en voz alta, aunque tampoco hacía falta, todos los sabían. Poco después volvimos a casa, donde yo coloqué mi ropa nueva en el armario y me fui a dormir.

Pasaron los días, y empecé a coger una rutina diaria de ejercicio. Como el primer día, salía a correr nada más levantarme, unas flexiones entre la ida y a vuelta, y cambiando el recorrido de vez en cuando. Una semana después de ir con Kurt y Blaine, fui con mi madre y Burt a ver a mis tíos, que vivían en Illinois. Estuvimos allí tres días, y estuve prácticamente incomunicado, ya que hacía años que no estaba allí, y pude disfrutar del aire libre como cuando era pequeño. La tarde antes de irnos, yo estaba sentado en el banco del jardín, fumando un cigarrillo que había quitado a mi tío Anthony, cuando mi tía Lucy salió de la casa y se sentó a mi lado.

-No fumes, Finn. Si te ve tu madre te mata.

-Lo sé, pero no me va a ver.- la miré sonriendo.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Finn?- mi tía siempre había estado muy pendiente de mí, ya que sus hijos eran mucho más mayores que yo y siempre había sido muy buena conmigo. Eché una última calada y apagué el cigarro contra el banco de metal y lo guardé en el bolsillo.

-Odio el amor, tía. Si es correspondido es perfecto, pero si no, es todo un asco…- miré al suelo y suspiré.

-¿Es Rachel? ¿Sigues colado por ella?- me reí y ella me golpeó suavemente el hombro. Sabía toda mi historia con Rachel, y ella tenía pensado asistir a nuestra boda y todo.- Vamos, cariño… Estoy segura de que vais a acabar bien, ya verás.

-Eso espero…-volví a mirarla y me miraba con su tierna sonrisa. Me acerqué y la abracé.- Gracias, en serio.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿vale?- acarició mi pelo.- Y no le diré a tu madre nada del cigarrillo.- me susurró y ambos nos reímos.

Al salir de la ducha y ponerme algo de ropa, oí mi teléfono sonar. Supuse que sería Puck o Mike para salir a jugar un partidillo de baloncesto como habíamos hecho otros días, pero para mi sorpresa era Rachel.

"_Hola Finn, ¿cómo estás?"_

Estaba enfadado con ella. Kurt me dijo que se había ido a Nueva York por motivos de Broadway y NYADA. Pero no me lo creí del todo. Seguro que era algo de James.

"_Estoy."_

No quise poner nada más. Si ponía que estaba bien, mentiría.

"_¿Te apetece venir a la piscina conmigo?"_

No supe qué responder. Quería verla, lo necesitaba. Pero me jodía que viniera de ver a James y quisiera verme a mí…

"_Nos vemos allí en media hora"_

Cogí una mochila, metí una toalla, ropa interior de recambio, un bañador y unas chanclas. Ya casi a punto de salir de casa, mi madre me gritó desde la cocina.

-¡FINN, COGE LA CREMA SOLAR!- entré de nuevo y la cogí. Dejé un beso en la frente de mi madre y me dirigí andando a la piscina.

Ella llegó poco después que yo. Venía con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes y un bolso grande de piscina en un brazo. Sonreí al verla y cuando llegó a mí me dio un abrazo en que me tuve que agachar.

-Hola Finn.- me dijo al separarnos.

-Hola Rachel.- entramos dentro y nos fuimos cada uno a su vestuario. Me cambié rápido de ropa, poniéndome el bañador que había cogido y salí a la piscina exterior. Puse mi toalla en el césped, y guardé un hueco para ella a mi lado. Esperé a que saliera de su vestuario, pensando qué decir sin crear una situación incómoda. Vamos, Finn. Que es ella, no va a ser incómodo. En mitad de mis pensamientos unos brazos bastante más pequeños que los míos me rodearon el cuello.

-¿En qué piensas?- me susurró Rachel en mi oreja con su dulce voz. Cerré los ojos y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Dejó un beso en mi mejilla y puso su toalla a mi lado. Se sentó ahí y deshizo el moño que se había hecho al cambiarse-supuse, ya que no lo llevaba antes.- Dejó caer su melena que le llegaba por debajo del pecho.

-¿Vamos al agua?- pregunté cuando se peinó un poco.

-Claro.- se levantó ágilmente y yo seguí sus pasos. Justo antes de que entrásemos, empezó a llover. La gente empezó a recoger sus cosas y entraron a la piscina cubierta, pero Rachel no se movió.

-¿No vamos a entrar?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué? Ahora tenemos la piscina para nosotros solos…- me guiñó el ojo y de un saltó se metió en el agua. Cuando ya hubo vuelto a la superficie, me tiré de cabeza a la piscina, llegando hasta ella. Me fijé en que no llegaba al suelo, pero yo sí. Agarré su cintura y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo y sus manos rodeando mi cuello. Las gotas del cielo caían sin parar. Ella se acercó a mí y me besó con intensidad. Seguí su beso y estuvimos un rato sin apenas movernos. Ella bajó sus besos a mi cuello, donde dejó algunos besos y mordiscos suaves, unidos a algún chupetón.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi tía Lucy?-pregunté riéndome por los besos del cuello. Ella asintió levemente.- Bueno, hemos ido a visitarla. Y me ha dicho que vamos a acabar juntos…-volvió a mis labios, besándolos de nuevo.

-Bueno, quizá tu tía Lucy tiene razón y acabemos juntos. Quizá sí estamos destinados a estar juntos.- sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior y entonces fui yo quien se lanzó a sus labios.


	7. Capítulo 7- Cosas que no esperamos

Creo que no me lo había pasado mejor en la piscina, exceptuando la vez con 14 años que fui con Puck y nos colamos en el baño de las chicas (idea de él, obviamente). Pero a pesar de que llovía a mares, Rachel y yo nos quedamos toda la tarde. Sobre las nueve, salimos de los vestuarios con la ropa seca y Rachel con el pelo aún mojado. Subimos en su coche y llegamos a mi casa.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Finn.- me dijo sonriendo y mirándome.

-Yo también, Rach.- la dediqué una cálida sonrisa, y abrí la puerta del coche.- Pero no sé si deberíamos… Volver a vernos.-la expresión de Rachel se volvió de disguto.- Al menos, no así. Porque tú estás saliendo con alguien. Y no quiero que luego te sientas mal porque te hayas besado conmigo o algo peor.-Ella suspiró.- Entiéndeme, Rachel…

-Lo siento, Finn.-no levantó la mirada del volante, dónde la había puesto cuando empecé a hablar.- Lo siento por todo.

-Eh, está bien.- levanté su mirada sujetando su barbilla.- Podemos seguir viéndonos, pero como amigos. ¿Vale?- Rachel asintió, y yo la besé. Estaba confusa, pues al principio sólo se dejó besar, pero luego ella también colaboró. Al separarnos, puse mi dedo en su boca para que no dijera nada, y salí del coche cerrando la puerta y sin decir nada. Entré en casa con una sonrisa en la cara, y Kurt arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Me fui a duchar directamente, y allí canté varias canciones que sonaron en la radio. Al parecer aún podía abrir la boca y decir algo más que palabras sin sentido (al menos, la mayoría de veces….)

-O

_Mi móvil sonó justo cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa, tras aparcar el coche. No me molesté en mirar el número, podía ser cualquiera, hasta algún fan que no sé cómo hubiera conseguido mi número. Puse el aparato en mi oreja, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, oí una voz conocida._

_-Hola cariño.- abrí los ojos como platos mientras salía del coche._

_-J-James, hola.- dije lo más tranquila que pude, ya que hacía nada me había separado de Finn.-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?_

_-¿Qué? No, no. Todo está bien. Bueno, menos tu voz, pareces nerviosa._

_-No, tranquilo, estoy bien.- respondí rápido y automáticamente.- Entonces… ¿Llamas por alguna razón?_

_-Que, ¿no puedo llamar a mi novia y darla una sorpresa?- él parecía hablar contento, pero un contento muy extraño._

_-¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué hablas?- estaba muy confusa, no entendía nada. Llegué a la puerta de mi casa y empecé a buscar las llaves en el gran bolso, sin mucho éxito.- Donde demonios están las llaves…- dije susurrando._

_-Date la vuelta, Rachel.- oí al otro lado del teléfono y obedecí, encontrándome allí a James, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra sujetando su móvil en su oreja. La verdad es que no puedo imaginar mi cara en ese momento, porque estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas: alegría, miedo, confusión, y no olvidemos lo perpleja que estaba. El pelo rubio de James estaba, como siempre, peinado hacia arriba con gomina, y llevaba una camiseta blanca pegada a su musculado cuerpo y unos pantalones marrones por encima de la rodilla. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo, pero no podía parar de pensar en Finn y sus camisas de cuadros anchas que más de una vez me sirvieron de vestido.-¿No vas a venir corriendo a darme un beso? ¿O por lo menos hacer esos gritos agudos que haces y dar saltitos cuando algo te emociona mucho?- estaba en shock. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Tras parpadear unas cuantas veces, me acerqué a él no muy rápido y le abracé con fuerza, para al menos disimular algo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, James?- pregunté sin soltarle._

_-He venido a ver a mi chica, la echaba de menos.- él nos separó y me besó con fuerza en los labios, y yo seguí el beso algo preocupada pero cómoda, ya que llevaba dos años con ese hombre.- ¿No te hace ilusión, Rach?_

_-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así…- en realidad sí me gustaba, pero sólo si me lo llamaba Finn Christopher Hudson, y no James Edward Reslly. Entré con él en casa, dejé su maleta en mi habitación y nos fuimos directamente a la cama. Le puse la excusa de que estaba cansada porque había estado con mis amigas todo el día, así que él simplemente se abrazó a mí y cerró los ojos. Yo intenté dormir, pero apenas pude un par de horas ya que no sabía que hacer ahora que James estaba aquí. Quería volver a ver a ver a Finn, pero sería imposible. Decidí que al día siguiente llamaría a Mercedes y a Kurt, y volveríamos a nuestras tardes de chicas._

_-O_

Me desperté por mi propia cuenta a la mañana siguiente. Tras ponerme ropa interior limpia y ropa vieja para estar en casa, bajé a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, encontré a mi hermano sentado en su silla de siempre con cara de preocupación y a su lado a mi superior, el coronel Dylan Cooper. Me detuve en la puerta.

-Coronel.- dije saludando con el correspondiente saludo militar. Él asintió con la cabeza y me saludó de la misma forma.

-Hudson.- ambos estaban serios, y vi cómo Kurt bajaba la mirada a su taza.- Tengo que comentarte algunas cosas, chaval.- sorprendido y confuso, me senté con ellos en la mesa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunté preocupado.

-Seré directo, Finn.-me puse muy nervioso temiéndome lo peor.- Vamos a enviarte a Siria. La situación es muy mala, y necesitan refuerzos. Por ello, hemos decidido enviarte a ti, ya que eres uno de los mejores que tenemos y creemos que merece la pena arriesgarnos a mandar a un novato allí.- sentí como el mundo se me echaba encima, como de repente me costaba coger aire y todo era más pesado. Miré a Kurt, que tenía los ojos llorosos pero no se había movido ni un pelo. Mi coronel seguía hablando, explicándome lo que yo haría allí, pero yo sólo pensaba en mi madre, en su reacción cuando supiera que su único hijo volvía a la guerra, lejos de su lado. Pensaba en Puck, que había estado ansioso por mi vuelta y estaba emocionado por verme cada día, como cuando éramos unos críos. Y Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. La mujer a la que siempre había amado y amaría, pasase lo que pasase. Intenté pensar en cómo reaccionaría, pero en mi mente no apareció la desesperación, la tristeza o la rabia, sino que apareció ella diciéndome que seguro que allí me volvería un héroe, y que todo saldría bien. Pero no me lo decía preocupada, sino con indiferencia. Noté como me pitaban los oídos y luego de nuevo a mi coronel.- ¿Está claro? ¿Tienes alguna duda, Finn?- negué con la cabeza y seguidamente me vino una a la mente.

-¿Cuándo volvería a Georgia?

-A finales de Agosto, para así poder estar en la base de Siria como muy tarde a mediados de Septiembre.- miré el calendario de gatos de la cocina, y vi que el último día tachado era el 21 de Julio, por lo que hoy era 22. Un mes pensé. Me queda un mes para aprovechar el verano. En cuanto el coronel se fue, y tras consolar a Kurt, llamé a Puck para quedar y contarle todo. Después, me tumbé en la cama y miré el techo. Cogí mi cartera y saqué de ella la foto que más guardada tenía y que más cariño guardaba. Al verla, sonreí como un idiota y la contemplé durante un rato más.

-Te quiero, Rachel Berry.- dije a la foto.


End file.
